


Roadrat / Coffee Shop!AU

by vahrlor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahrlor/pseuds/vahrlor
Summary: Feminist Junkrat meets Coffee Shop Owner Roadhog in this beautiful AU.





	Roadrat / Coffee Shop!AU

A simple Roadrat fanfiction. 

Coffee Shop!AU

 

It was a warm summer day when Jamison Fawkes decided to do his essay on Women in History. Though he couldn't do it in his dorm – his roommates were having a so called „Lan Party“, something an intelligent individual such as Jamison would never participate in – so he decided to look up some other places where he could write his thinkpiece.  
He opened up his browser on his MacBook and typed www.yelp.com into his searchbar, indicating that he is indeed one who listens to the people.  
After countless searches of bad or okay reviews he stumbled upon a small coffee shop, run by some guy who just recently moved here. Six reviewers have said that he is „pleasant to talk“, „very nice“ and „haha everything is a pig reference i guess? Lol“  
He packed his stuff and made his way to the coffee shop.

After 15 minutes of driving with the bicycle – Jamison would never think to harm the earth, thus leaving him with the options of walking towards his destination or taking the bike – he arrived.  
The shop was even smaller than described on the internet page, yet from outside it seemed that only two people are seated in it, making this the perfect place to write on his essay.  
He walked into the shop, looking around. „Quite a stunning sight“, he mumbled to himself as he walked towards the back of the shop.  
He sat down on one chair, put his bag onto the table and got his MacBook out to start writing.  
After about five minutes of just staring at the blank page on Word, a voice from behind him startled him.  
„It won't write itself, whatever you're writing!“, a deep voice announced. Jamison turned around and in front of him was standing a big boned man roughly twice his size. His white hair was put in a bun and his scars were not even visible to Jamison, because he was so enthralled by the man's smile.  
„I-I-“, Jamison could stammer before the man put his hand on Jamison's shoulder and laughs deeply.  
„Why don't you drink something first, huh? You look a bit tired to me.“, he exclaimed, smiling brightly at the young man.  
Jamison gulped and awkwardly stood up from his chair, signalising that he was going to the counter in the front of the shop to look at the menu.  
The tall man was so amused by Jamison's actions he took his hand off of his shoulder and laughed again.  
„It's okay, you can keep trying to write. I'll bring you something special!“, he said, winking at Jamison and brushing past him to get back to the kitchen to prepare something special for the mesmerized young guy.  
Jamison sat back down and tried to write something, but he couldn't! All he was thinking about is the owner. He was so handsome, not conventionally handsome though, but just something has caught Jamison's mind and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was.  
Being lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that the owner came back and served him his beverage.  
The tall man coughed and got Jamison's attention, making him smile again.  
„So – this is the muddy piglet.“, he said, grinning widely. „The muddy piglet?“, Jamison repeated with a raised eyebrow, „what exactly can I expect from a drink that has such a name?“  
The man sat across from Jamison and looked him in the eyes. „Well, you see. It's basically just a strawberry cappuccino. I thought you were the kind of guy to appreciate strawberries, thats why I did it for you. If you don't like it though, you can always just tell me and I'll be happy to make and serve you another drink!“, he explained calmly, having Jamison's attention with each word.  
Jamison took the cup into his right hand and examined the drink. It didn't look weird or anything, so he took a sip and to his surprise it wasn't as bad as he'd expected.  
„Wow, that is such a great taste. And you know, I am the kind of guy to appreciate strawberries once in a while, how did you know that?“  
With that he made the man laugh again. „It was just.. a feeling, you know?“  
The man smiled at him, making Jamison smile shyly. „So uh, yeah.. I think I need to uh... continue writing.“, Jamison said, blushing intensely and tearing his eyes from the man's mesmerizing gaze onto his dull empty page.  
„That's okay, just call me if you need anything. The name's Mako.“, he said, standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

After what felt like ten hours – in reality it was only three hours at the most – Jamison turned off his MacBook and sighed, stroking his hair out of his forehead.  
The table was full of random pages, scribbles and three empty coffee cups Mako brought once in a while when Jamison felt like he couldn't write anything.  
„Damn it.“, Jamison mumbled slightly annoyed, „I didn't even finish the first instruction. All I can think about is..“  
Right in that moment Mako was talking to another customer, laughing and smiling as he did before with Jamison.  
Was he like this with every customer? Maybe Jamison thought too much into, and he was just a nice guy who is trying his best to run this small shop?  
Jamison shook his head. _No_ , he thought, _we had something. A real connection... or so I thought._  
He sighed again, this time louder than before, catching Mako's attention for just a milisecond as he talked to an old woman.  
Now even more annoyed and a tiny bit sad he cleaned the mess on the table and threw the empty coffee cups into the trash.  
He got up and walked towards the counter to pay for his beverages.  
„I hoped you enjoyed everything!“, Mako said loudly as he saw Jamison walking towards him.  
„Yeah, everything was alright.“, he answered dull, earning a raised eyebrow from Mako.  
„That'll be 6 dollars.“, Mako said, tipping something into the cash register. Jamison paid the full sum and was about to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Mako saying his name.  
„Jamison, please. Take this last muddy piglet. I accidentally did one too many and now it's just standing there all sad.“  
Jamison sighed, knowing that he couldn't possibly not accept this kind gift from a man that was as nice as Mako was.  
He turned around, taking the lukewarm cup into his hand and was thanking Mako before he turned around and left the shop.  
As he was walking towards his bike, he drank the cappuccino in big gulps and was about to throw the empty cup into the trash, when he noticed something written on it.  
He examined the cup and noticed several numbers, possibly a phone number, written on it, with a small text beneath it.  
„Text me :)“, he read out loud, looking back to the shop and seeing Mako wink towards Jamison through the big windows, making Jamison blush in an instant.  
He put the cup safely into his bag and drove straight to his dorm.

After all, they did have a connection.


End file.
